The WBGH proposes to create three T&TA Rubs to lead T&TA planning and implementation for clusters of CMHS service sites for children with serious emotional disturbance. Sites with similar characteristics and technical assistance needs, will be assisted through an annual multiagency\family inclusive planning process to determine T&TA priorities. Hub Directors assigned to each Hub will then bring together Hub Management Committees representing each site to develop Hub T&TA Plans, which will include activities for individual sites, for several sites identifying common needs, and some cross-Hub T&TA. The T&TA Network will seek to mobilize national resources relevant to services development in local systems of care, including gifted and seasoned leaders in the field: T&TA resource centers established by the Child and Adolescent Service System Program (CASSP), other federal agencies, and state agencies responsible for serving children and families; academic expertise; and family support organizations. Through development of a National Best Practices Forum, the T&TA Network will organize access to these resources, design training models, and work with Hub Directors to deploy resources to the field. Additionally, the T&TA Network will assist sites to identify expertise from local or regional perspectives and will help each Hub to develop its own services-related focus area. A T&TA information resource service will gather, organize and disseminate useful written materials to CMHS service sites and to a broad national audience. A special initiative will provide targeted resources for family skills development. A T&TA Network Steering Committee comprised of leaders representing an array of expertise and federal child-serving agencies, will provide national direction and review of project activities. Project impact and effectiveness will be measured through an ongoing formative evaluation.